


Jewel

by Life_of_Sin



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Praise Kink, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_of_Sin/pseuds/Life_of_Sin
Summary: After Julian has a nightmare, he needs your affection to calm him down.
Relationships: Julian Devorak/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Jewel

You grunt softly as you suddenly wake up. It was a balmy night and you could feel a thin film of sweat sticking on your skin, you roll over to find the source of your surprising consciousness and see Julian looking at you forlornly.

"Do you not love me anymore?" He asked softly.

"What?" You ask, shifting to sit up and face him. "What are you talking about?" He looked down ashamed and flushed to his ears. 

"Do you still love me?" He murmurs and you feel your tired face contorting in confusion.

"Of course I do! Why did you feel the need to wake me up and ask me that?" You grumble, rubbing the bleariness out of your vision.

"I've upset you, haven't I?" He whimpers, sitting up on his elbows. "Now you are unhappy with me." You sigh heavily and reach for his hand, stroking it gently as his long fingers curl around your palm.

"Jewel," You begin, turning your gaze to him. "I'm only annoyed because it's so late, and I'm exhausted, but why did you feel like you had to ask me?" You ask, resting your head against the headboard of your bed. 

"I-I was having a bad dream and when I woke up you were curled into the wall, as far as you could be from me," He explains, staring at where your hands were intertwined. 

"Julian, it's steaming in here!" You scoff, rolling your eyes. "Of course I'm still in love with you, it's just hot!" His eyes lit up slightly and he swallows. 

"Can you sleep near me, please?" He asks and you groan gently, sidling down the mattress to lie beside him again. 

"If it will make you feel better," You relent, inching closer to the middle of the bed.

"Closer," He asks and you raise your eyebrows to him. 

"Closer?" You ask and he nodded sheepishly. "Go open the windows, then we can cuddle," You watch as he dives from the bed and throws open the windows, allowing an infrequent and soft breeze to drift through the room.

"There," He grins proudly as he climbs back onto the mattress, you chuckle softly and prop your head up on the pillows, you pat your stomach as you angle your legs apart and his eyes light up.

"Really?" He asks excitedly and you nod, smiling as he eagerly crawls into the space and rests his head softly on your chest.

"Is this better?" You ask, slipping your fingers through his hair as he settles on your stomach.

"It's perfect," He sighs softly. "I love you, so much." He looks up at you with his wide, grey eyes and you lean down, kissing his forehead as he cuddles into your torso.

"I love you too, my Jewel," You reply, feeling his limbs enlace with yours as you relax into the mattress.

"Sleep well, my love," He grumbles as you drift off again. 


End file.
